Queen of Hearts (Disney)
The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of Disney's 13th full-length animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland. She was voiced by the late Verna Felton. Personality The Queen of Hearts has a very psychopathic and destructive personality. All the residents of Wonderland are mad (insane) in some way, but the Queen of Hearts is the most dangerous of them all, by being the ruler of the land. She completely dominates her weak husband, the King of Hearts. She is also very egotistical and manipulative, as she likes to hear the words "Yes, your majesty" and insists that "All ways are my ways!". The Queen of Hearts is also shown to be a rather childish character, even in the face of Alice, as she is incredibly impatient, obnoxious, psychotic, vindictive, scandalous, sociopathic, oppressive, disrespectful, short-tempered, domineering, confrontational, argumentative, unscrupulous, opprobrious, aggressive, egocentric, truculent, conceited, impolite, greedy, mad, rude, irrational, hot-tempered, and sensitive, prone to temper tantrums and, as stated above, rather egotistical. Like any insane person, she has huge mood swings, from content to enraged at a moment's notice. Her immediate solution to every problem is beheading, whether her roses have been planted white, she misses a shot in croquet or feels insulted in any way. Though she clearly overpowers her husband, the King of Hearts, he appears to be the only resident in Wonderland to have any affect on her actions and opinions, to the point where he can cease (or at least, delay) a beheading, as seen a few times throughout the film. With these facts, it can be concluded that the King is the only resident the Queen has any knowledgable care for, interestingly. Appearance The Queen of Hearts is an obese fair-skinned woman with black hair, a gold crown and earrings, a red headband, and a black-and-red gown with black-and-yellow stripes. Disney's Alice in Wonderland In the film, the Queen appeared, as Alice puts it, a "fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she orders those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the King suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen, grudgingly, agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an unbirthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs all over, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. The Queen, of course, blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the Queen a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape. House of Mouse/Mickeys House of Villains She appeared as a guest in "House of Mouse", and she is one of the Disney villains in "House of Villains". ''Kingdom of Hearts'' series The Queen of Hearts also appears in "Kingdom Hearts" and "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". ''Kingdom Hearts'' In "Kingdom Hearts", Alice is put on trial for stealing the Queen's heart. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and they offer to find out the real thief. They gather a bunch of evidence, but the Queen disregards the evidence and has her army of playing cards attack them. After they defeat the cards, Alice is taken away by Riku because she is a Princess of Heart. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", the Queen accuses Alice of stealing her memory. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and Sora insist that Alice didn't do it. When the Queen demands to know who did it, Sora says he did it in order to take the blame away from Alice. Thus, the playing cards attacks him but he defeats them. Later, a Heartless arrives, and the heroes defeat it. Alice takes advantage of the Queen's amnesia to say the reason why Sora, Goofy, and Donald are there is because she called them to defeat the Heartless, who stole her memory. Not wanting to ruin her dignity, the Queen agrees with this and leaves. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Queen of Hearts appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as well This time, she sends her Card Soldiers looking for three Heartless that startled her. The Card Soldiers then come back without finding the three Heartless then, she gets so furious. On another visit to Wonderland, it shows that the Queen of Hearts is still looking for the Heartless from the last visit still being unable to find them. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded'' The Queen appears in this game during the third episode and it seems that her memories were stolen again. Though this time it was because of the Bug Blox corrupting Wonderland. When Dora tries to explain the problem, however, the Queen of Hearts thinks Sora used an army of special insects to steal her memories along with Alice's. Luckily, Sora manages to find the source of the corruption (Trickmaster) and destroy it, allowing the Queen to regain her memories. However, as she is about to sentence Sora unfairly again, Alice helps him trick the Queen into believing they had been sent on a mission by her to recover her memories. Too stubborn to admit she was wrong, the Queen fell for the lie and allowed them to leave with their heads. Gallery Alice-with-queen-of-hearts.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7771.jpg|The Queen in her rage moment. Trivia *She was advertised as one of the most popular Disney villains. Category:Villainesses Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Crossover Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Related to Hero Category:Successful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Honorable Villains Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Xenophobes Category:Possessor Category:Dimwits Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Usurper